Move Me
by SunflowersAndHoney
Summary: AU. Letty Ortiz is a dancer for a professional dance team who prefers being under the hood of a car. Dominic Toretto is a Los Angeles mechanic and Letty's possible salvation. But he has a surprising connection to the captain of the team, and Letty's arch rival. Things are about to get interesting. Slow-burn Dotty. M for the language and the lovin'. REPOST!
1. Qi (Chi)

_Title_: _**Move Me**_

_Author_: SunflowersAndHoney (formerly ChinaTeaSunflowers)

_Rating_: M+ (as usual)

_Summary: AU. Letty Ortiz is a dancer for a professional dance team who prefers being under the hood of a car. Dominic Toretto is a Los Angeles mechanic and Letty's possible salvation. But he has a surprising connection to the captain of the team, and Letty's arch rival. Things are about to get interesting. Slow-burn Dotty. M for the language and the lovin'._

_**Insert witty disclaimer here.**_

_A/N__: Thanks to a review by Enchanted15, this story has come to fruition. It was a brilliant idea and I can only hope that I do justice. (: Thanks for the prompt, love. Also, the professional basketball and dance teams here are fictional and any likenesses to persons living or dead are entirely coincidental. Repost for MsShaShaD and Mialovesyou._

XXX

_Chapter 1: Qi (Chi)_

_March, Los Angeles, 9:30AM_

Inhale. Exhale.

Letty Ortiz rolled her shoulders twice to work out an unnecessary kinks. Clenching and unclenching her fists to break in the black hand wraps around her knuckles, the brunette mentally prepared herself for the physical task before her.

Another deep inhale.

"Yahh!" She shouted as she released a furious assault against the hanging punching bag. Her arms moved quickly and her fists pounded away at the exercise equipment. She let loose all of the frustration from the past week. The Latina only wanted to get away for a _very _long vacation.

Unfortunately, she had commitments, responsibilities; some she chose herself, while others were put upon her. Letty was, for the past three years, on the dance team for California's professional basketball team, the Los Angeles Lancers. Her mother, Lana, had gotten her the job because she owned shares in the winning team.

There was nothing more that Letty loathed than the barely-there outfits that they had to wear damn near every night... except the captain of the team, Elena Neves. Letty's dislike for the exotic woman ran deep. Since the day the two had met, there was a powerful rivalry between them. And everyone could tell. While most of the girls stayed far away from their verbal swordplay, there were quite a few who enjoyed the public tête-á-tête.

But this was her life. And while not all of the company was pleasant, Letty would be lying if she said the money wasn't amazing. She was by no means a materialistic girl, but there was something utterly soothing about going home to her two floor condo in Los Angeles and relaxing in her Whirlpool bathtub with its forty-six massaging jets.

When she was working in retail at an upscale boutique down on Rodeo Drive, Letty would have never been able to afford the place she was living now.

There were stipulations, though; the girls have been given a weight class to stick to. An average calories chart, which Letty had never stuck to. Fortunately for her, she had always been naturally petite and could eat as much as she wanted. A lot of the other girls weren't as lucky. They each had to log in at least ten hours at the gym a week and were subject to beauty treatments, on the dime of the dance team's shareholders, every Sunday; hair appointments, nail appointments and waxes.

No, Letty wouldn't complain. She couldn't, anyway. According to her mother, she should be thanking all of the Saints that she was more fortunate than others. Joaquin, Letty's father, and Nico, her older brother were just happy that they got front row tickets to all the games. They tried to stay out of the '_politicas de mujeres_', women's politics, as her father called it.

Nico always listened to Letty's problems over a large pizza and a few cold beers. He was sympathetic to her woes, and understood that she only continued with her unexpected career as a dancer girl because of their mother. And if anything, one did not want to cross Lana Ortiz.

XXX

_11:34AM_

Drinking deeply from her water bottle, Letty inhaled through her nose, attempting to control her breathing. Sweat glistened on her body, already beginning to soak back into her skin. She glanced over at the glass-encased 'quiet room' of the gym to find the rest of her team ending their pilates session. Rolling her eyes, Letty headed towards the locker room to shower before she headed to her weekly beauty treatments. It was a game day for the boys, which mean, thankfully, the regimen would only take a few hours as opposed to the half-day that it normally took.

The Latina pulled her sweat-towel off of her shoulders and dabbed at her face before pulling off her sports bra. She wrapped a towel around her exposed body and headed to a shower stall. Along the way, she bypassed Elena and her 'Army of Skanks', as Letty referred to them.

"Hey, butch. How was your macho, ass-kicking session?" Elena asked.

"A lot better than pilates. Getting limber for your clients tonight?" Letty quipped.

Mia Ferragamo, one of the only girls on the team that Letty could stand, snorted her laughter, lowly, as she opened her gym locker.

Elena glared. "Something funny, Mia?"

"Dude, she just called you a prostitute. Me, laughing, is the least of your problems."

Letty smiled, smugly, bypassed Elena and continued on to the showers.

XXX

_4:12PM_

Letty double-kissed her favorite, gay hairdresser/makeup artist, Raymond, and headed out of the salon. Now, she had to head home and get ready for the game. Letty opened the door to her GTO and pushed her newly blown-out hair over her shoulders. She put her keys into the ignition and started on her way.

As she made a right turn, Letty heard the distinctive rumble of a flat tire.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me." She sighed. Letty pulled her phone out of the cup holder and held down the home button.

"Siri, where's the closest auto shop?"

The automated woman's voice directed her to DT's Auto Garage.

At DT's, Letty parked along the street and headed inside. Five grease monkeys were hard at work on customers' cars. Hip-hop music played, lowly; from where, Letty couldn't be sure. One of the mechanics caught Letty's eye. He seemed to be the owner of the establishment. With a muscular form that demanded attention and a bald head.

"Hey, can I get some help?" Letty asked. Everyone's head turned towards the Latina who was standing, confidently, in the doorway. Her feathered hair and nude makeup only added to her natural beauty. In cropped yoga pants and a performance tank top, she looked as if she was getting ready to go somewhere and did not have time to wait around in a mechanic's garage.

"What can I help you with, little lady?" The bald-headed one asked. The nametag on his jumpsuit read 'Tony'.

"Please tell me you guys sell tires here."

"We do."

"How much for the new ones?"

"One-fifty, generally. Depends on what type of car you're driving."

Letty jutted out her chin. "I've never paid more than a hundred for a new tire. I've got a 1970 GTO."

A low whistle from the muscled, scruffy guy working on a Nissan SRX. "That's a strong ride for a delicate little flower."

Letty smirked. She was used to being underestimated. "Trust me, I've ridden things a lot stronger than that, and managed to tame every last one."

His eyebrows went up and he chuckled. "I like you."

"Thanks, so, about that tire..."

"Well, I can take a look at it. The extra fifty is for the labor."

"Oh, well that's sweet but I can change it myself."

"Dom." Tony called over another of the mechanics. Letty could see a resemblance between the two men. She assumed they were father and son. "This is my son, Dom Toretto. He'll assist you."

Dom extended his hand. Letty looked at it for a few moments before shaking it. "Letty Ortiz."

"Nice to meet you, Letty." He studied her face for a moment. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

"Likewise. And I doubt it." She shrugged; she was not in the mood to sign autographs or have her mechanic drooling over her dance background. The girls were well-known and performed some risque burlesque routines every now and then, and she was no stranger to the lust in people's eyes when she told them about her profession.

"I'll change the tire for you, no extra charge."

"Really, it's okay."

"Don't worry about it. You're all done up like you've got somewhere to go. It wouldn't be right if I let someone's masterpiece go to waste." Dom smiled.

Letty noticed that he looked different when he smiled. He looked... less sad; less like he'd seen too much of the world. He was extremely handsome.

When it was all said and done, Dom changed her tire for her and only charged her one hundred bucks.

"How about a complimentary oil change?"

"I changed it myself last week." Letty told him.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

Dom looked her up and down. Suddenly remembering something his father had always told him.

_Never judge a book by its cover._

"How good are you under the hood of a car?"

"Pretty advanced. I used to work on cars with my dad. Still do sometimes."

"Vince, the one who said he likes you, is going on vacation for two weeks. We good use an extra set of hands."

Letty laughed. "Are you offering me a job?"

"As long as you don't come to work all dolled up."

"What? Are you supposed to be the only pretty one here?"

He chuckled. "Well, yeah. I thought that was kind of obvious." He flipped imaginary hair behind his shoulder, and the brunette couldn't contain the laugh that escaped her.

Letty pushed off of her car and opened the driver's side door, grinning. "Sure. I'll help you guys out. You've got my information."

"I do." Dom nodded.

Letty shut the door and started the engine. "Oh, and one more thing."

"What's that?"

"Your dad's prettier than you." She teased before pulling out of her parking space. Dom remained standing there, intrigued by his new impromptu hire.

XXX

_8:30PM_

After the game, which brought an unsurprising win for the guys, the girls did meet and greets. They smiled, took pictures with fans -mostly guys- and signed pictures of themselves in the new calendar they'd recently released. Among the crowd, Letty, or Miss March, was a little stunned to see Dominic. After he got a few of the others to sign their months on his calendar, he made his way over to Letty's table.

"Toretto. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't surprised to see you here."

"The feeling is mutual. How long have you been a dancer for the Lancers?"

"Three years, give or a take a couple months."

Dom nodded his head as if he were pondering her words. "A dancer who's also a mechanic. That's something you don't see everyday."

"Hmm." Was all Letty responded with.

Sure, the conversation was simple. But, Letty felt comfortable with her soon-to-be-new-coworker. She opened her mouth to see if Dom wanted VIP passes to meet a few of the players, when she was interrupted.

"Dom!" Elena's voice cause both of their heads to turn. She was smiling, waving him over.

Letty turned her attention back to Dominic, raising an eyebrow.

"I gotta go." He informed. "I'll see you around?"

"Obviously."

Not long after he was summoned, Mia bounced her way over to Letty's table, smiling conspiratorially. "Well, well. Look at you making friends with Dom."

Letty smiled, but shrugged nonchalantly. "He seems cool."

"Mhm. 'He seems cool'," mocked Mia. "Are you sure you aren't making friends to get under Elena's skin?"

"I didn't even know that she knew him." Letty admitted. "Who is he, anyway? Her brother?"

Mia's mouth gaped open and she stared at Letty in sheer disbelief. "You're kidding, right?"

Letty slung her black gym bag over her shoulder. "No."

"Dom is Elena's new boyfriend."

Letty's head snapped up from her phone. She quickly composed her facial expression so she wouldn't reveal too much to Mia. "Oh."

_**Up Next: First day on the new job.**_


	2. Zen

_A/N: A little history of Letty's family. _

_**Chapter 2: Zen**_

_DT's Auto Garage, Monday, 8:30AM_

"Pretty _and_ prompt? You're already my employee of the month." Tony greeted Letty.

"Flattery gets you everywhere with me." She shot back, earning a chuckle from the shop's owner. He waved her over to the middle of the garage where he was working on a Dodge Charger. "What do you say we jump right in?"

"The sooner, the better." Letty made note of the fact that it was just her and Tony in the shop. She assumed he'd asked her in a bit earlier so as to see what she was really made of.

"Perfect. So, the brilliant owner of this magnificent vehicle has shot his transmission to hell along with his radiator. We need to do a trans rebuild and then I'll have Vince run down to Pep Boys for a new radiator when he gets in."

"Nice, what's that like three days' worth of billable hours for the trans and then another thirty minutes for the radiator?"

Tony looked impressed. "That's exactly what it is. Split between you and I, of course."

"Oh, of course." She smirked at him.

"So, let's get to work."

Within the next half an hour, Leticia and Tony worked together on removing the transmission and opening up its case and inspecting the damage. By then, Vince had waltzed in followed by two men who'd introduced themselves as Jesse and Leon. Each man, in utter disbelief, stared at her whenever any mechanic jargon escaped her lips. At eleven, when Dom entered the garage, Letty pretended she didn't see him, choosing, instead, to focus on putting a new tire on a Honda Civic.

While Dom, Vince and Leon took their lunch break, Letty worked right through it, learning new things on the technology side by hanging with Jesse. She'd taken a liking to the kid, and she couldn't place his mindset. ADD, perhaps? It didn't matter to her, he was brilliant when it came to the computers. He was teaching her the basics of restoring the Navigation system to factory settings when Tony called to the pair.

"You two can head out for lunch as soon as Dom and Leon get back."

"Okay. Jesse, want to go get cheesesteaks or something?" She asked.

"If I can just get rewrite this Bluetooth pairing code, I could-," Jesse mumbled with a pen between his teeth. "Wait, you eat cheesesteaks?"

Letty laughed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"No, I just assumed you ate rabbit food?"

"Like salad and veggies?"

"Well," he shrugged, shyly, "yeah. I mean, I-I didn't mean it in a bad way. I just-."

"Jess, relax, man. I'll take that as a compliment. I guess my kickboxing is paying off."

"Wait, you kickbox?" Now, the younger man was in simply in awe. Letty chuckled and shook her head.

"I do."

Turning back to his computer, Jesse mentioned, "Dom made it seem like you were this prissy, little girl."

Letty's eyebrows rose and she smirked. "Is that so?" Well, that was certainly interesting. He'd barely spoken two words to her all day, which was confusing because he was the one who offered her the job to begin with.

"Sure. I bet he's eating his words now."

"Yeah, I bet he is."

* * *

><p><em>4:55PM<em>

Letty tightened her ponytail and pulled her keys from her gym bag when Tony approached her. "That was great work today, Letty. When's your next shift?"

"I can be here tomorrow after training, around ten-thirty?"

"Great. I won't be here, so Dom will be your supervisor tomorrow."

Letty's eyelids fluttered as she tried to comprehend that little tidbit of information. "Oh, okay."

"Don't worry. He's not a tyrant or anything. But he is pretty serious about getting work done."

"Not a problem."

"Great. So when you come in, just continue working on the transmission in the Charger and then whatever else he asks."

"You got it." She pulled the strap of her bag over her shoulder and headed towards her car. She turned her cell phone back on and the notifications started pouring in. Forgetting the game alerts and social media accounts, Letty saw her overbearing mother, doting father and big brother had shot her texts throughout the day. Starting with her mother, she worked her way down the list, replying to each. When it was all said and done, she had been summoned to dinner at her family's estate.

* * *

><p><em>Ortiz Manor, Los Angeles, 7:30PM<em>

Nothing in the world could have prepared Letty for the Inquisition that her mother put her through during dinner. It started great with her brother greeting her by lifting her over his shoulder and carrying her through the house, kicking and screaming. Her father asked what cars she'd worked on and if she liked where she was working. But Lana… she was an acquired taste.

"I mean, honestly, Letty, you don't anything about these people. They could be criminals for crying out loud. Why do you need to roll around in dirt and grease all day?"

Letty finished off the last half of the disgusting white wine that her mother insisted on buying. Nico leaned over and muttered, "I've got the good stuff in my trunk."

"Oh, thank god." She whispered back.

"Lana, what's wrong with her wanting to make a little extra money? From the sound of things, it's something that she likes doing."

"She likes dancing for the Lady Lancers, don't you, Letty?"

"Not really."

"Good money, though, right sis?"

"Exactly."

"For Christ's sake, let the girl have some fun. She's twenty-three."

"Thank you, Daddy."

"Exactly, she's three years from being too old to be on the team."

"Which is precisely why she should have a steady job for when she's finished with the Lady Lancers."

Lana daintily cut through her grilled salmon and sighed; she would let this go for now. She did, however, need the last word. "As long as it doesn't cut into your practice hours or gym time."

"I already gave Tony my schedule for this season."

"That's my girl." Joaquin commended.

He loved his wife, deeply, but sometimes the disdain she had for her own daughter because of her youth and beauty was just sad. Lana hadn't always been that way. When she was younger, she was wild and free, always ready for an adventure. Once her father died, however, and she inherited the family business, Lana became an entirely different person.

With her new upper echelon lifestyle, Lana felt the pressure to learn proper etiquette, become business savvy and also to start a family in a short amount of time. Soon, she became so immersed in the serious, yet glamorous lifestyle that she forgot who she was. Two years later she was married and pregnant with Nico. Two years after that, Letty was born. And from them on, things had never been the same

So, Joaquin understood her on a deeper level. But he did remember what it was like to be twenty-three and want to do things your own way. Not everyone was meant to live a life in an office, especially Letty. The girl had a wild spirit, just as her mother had at that age. And Joaquin would be damned if someone tried to break her. Although, knowing Letty's strength and determination, that wasn't even a possibility.

No one could tame Letty Ortiz.

* * *

><p><em>Cha Cha Cha, 9:30PM<em>

"Right! He was talking so much shit, but as soon as he spotted her in the garage with Mr. T, he was speechless." Vince laughed. He, Dom, Leon and Jesse had met back up for drinks after work and they'd been at the bar ever since. Vince had been ragging on his best friend of nearly twenty years for the past hour.

"Time out," Dom began, reaching the end of his rope, "all those getting laid frequently raise your hand."

Besides himself, neither of his friends raised their hands. "Exactly. Look, Elena doesn't like Letty. Had I known that before I met her, I never would have hired her. But what's done is done and I can't fire someone just because my girlfriend doesn't like her."

Vince nodded in agreement.

"True. Besides, I can't think of any reason why anyone would hate Letty. She seems cool." Jesse admitted.

"Agreed. She finished like three cars today." Leon chimed in.

"And I respect that. I do. But I've got to keep my distance. The last thing I need is Elena's nagging voice in my ear."

"Well, if you're not gonna go for Letty, I will." Leon told them.

Dom's ears nearly turned red from the sudden anger that shot through him. What was he mad for? He barely knew the girl enough to get all Mr. Macho Protector over her. Besides, he had a lady already.

Elena, he reminded himself.

And if he wanted to keep Elena around, he'd be better off if he stayed far away from Letty because the brunette seemed like just his type; Hispanic, quick-witted and brilliant with cars; a girl who was down for pizza, beer and video games instead of salads, sushi and tanning.

"Yeah right!" Vince was saying when Dom snapped out of his thoughts. "I'd pay good money to see you bag her."

Leon reached into his pocket and slid five twenties off of the wad of money he held. "Fine. Hundred bucks says I get her into bed within the next three months."

"Hundred says you don't." Vince drunkenly slapped down a one-hundred dollar bill.

Jesse put his hands up in surrender. "I want no parts in this. These bets always seem to come back and bite you guys in the ass."

While they expected that from Jesse, the two idiots looked to their fearless leader, Dom Toretto. At that moment, he wanted to slap them both for making such a bet. But, what could he do besides throw down two fifty dollar bills and knock back his last shot of Cuervo Gold.

"Fuck it." He said. "My money's on Letty not giving it up."

"It's on." Leon declared.


	3. New URL, Same Site

NEW URL, SAME SITE!

Hey, dolls. The site is still the same, I just revamped the URL because of problems with the old one. Because of this, there has been a little delay in posting. The new chapter for TE, INC and Turning Tables will both be updated today! Instead of sunflowersandhoney, the new link is moonflowersandtea. OR you can just click the new and improved links in my profile box here on FF dot net!

Love and light,

Desi


End file.
